How'd we end up like this?
by It's only ink to paper
Summary: It's alaways been this way and I've never realized it. I am in love with him OletteXHayner
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I was kind of getting bored with _one night_ sorry for those who are actuly reading it.**

**But yeah so this first chapter is kind of short.**

**And I thank my friend S.I.C!!! She helped me come up with the pairing!**

**_it'sonlyinktopaper._**

* * *

"I mean come one even Olette agrees with me why don't any of you?" Hayner said breaking me from my trance "What am I agreeing to?" I asked very confused. Hayner rolled his eyes at me slightly annoyed, yet again. "Forget it" Hayner said giving up. Though I was still lost at what was going on. I looked at him sympathetically he seemed stressed. I waited for Roxas and Pence to leave. Who both obviously went looking for Sora, Kairi and Namine.

I walked over to Hayner he had his head in his hands he seemed really mad, but I couldn't just leave him here. He was a good friend of mine. Always has been.

"Hayner?" I asked placing my hand on his arm. He lifted his head up looking at me there was sadness in his eyes. I didn't like it. I knelt down in front of him holding his wrists "What's going on?" I asked with sudden curiosity. He glared at me. It hurt a bit I hadn't realized how inconsiderate I was being towards him. "Haven't you been listening to anything I said at all?" He said. I looked down ashamed "Sorry I've been a little out of it today" I said then I looked up to see his reaction. He looked down at me "So I've noticed."

That stung a bit.

Hayner was normally a nice guy, unless it was something that involved Sifer then he wasn't so nice. So I guessed that it had something to do with Sifer. But today, I'd never seen him like this he was even angry at me. I felt that he had a right to be angry with me though. But I guess I've been a little different since my dad and mom kept getting into fights. I've been a little more 'spacey' I guess though I wasn't quite sure.

Obviously he had realized how rude he was being to me, and of course how bad that hurt. Before I even had time to apologize or say anything more about it he pulled me into a friendly embrace "I am sorry" He mumbled "I shouldn't have acted that way." This was weird behavior for Hayner. I guess We'd have to talk, alone but now we had the others waiting for us so this really wasn't the time for it. "It's okay" I said hugging him back. It seemed short when he let me go. We stood up and went to look for the others.

We walked for only about ten minutes in total silence until we heard people arguing, I figured it was Sora and Roxas. They fought all the time only because they were cousins and Sora was very um.. Well let's just say rude when he doesn't get his way.

"Beach!" We heard Roxas shout

"Shopping center!"

"Beach!"

"Shopping center!"

"BEACH!!!" Roxas shouted with more voice then needed I swear you could probably hear them both form a mile away.

Me and Hayner stood there for only a moment before I spoke up.

"How about we all vote?" I suggested everyone agreed, except for Roxas and Sora.

They always did this fought continuously, Sora and Kairi were a couple, No offense to Kairi but I don't know if I could stand Sora as a boyfriend, For me he was more like an annoying brother but still a friend. Obviously Hayner realized I was spacing out again and he took over.

"Everyone who wants to go to the beach that doesn't include Roxas say 'I do'"

The majority of people said I do so we didn't even vote on the second, we had just enough money for the train ticket and food. Me and Hayner had pitched in most of the money.

There we headed to the beach.

* * *

**So there ya go! First chapter. I'll get the second one up soon**

**Write and review please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

All the way to the beach I was kind of Avoiding Hayner, I don't know why I just felt it would be better if I wasn't around him. Like a space thing. So I decided to walk with Namine who seemed very alone herself, only because Roxas was preoccupied arguing with Sora. Which was pretty funny. Every time Sora challenged Roxas to something, Roxas would beat him. Both Namine and I giggled slightly at the scene, Mostly when Sora had downgraded to a very sad excuse for a thumb war. And of course we all know who won.

The others has already gotten on the train, leaving only Namine and I left to pay our tickets. Once we got on the train there were only two seats left in the back, we were far enough away from our other friends so we could talk without being heard. Though now that I think of it Namine the newest addition to our group didn't talk very much, well not that I'd heard. I knew enough about her though to call us friends. We were far past the acquaintance stage. Or as Roxas called it the Almost - friends stage.

"Olette?" Namine asked

"Hm?" I asked looking at her

"Are you alright?" She asked me with concern clouding her voice

"Yeah I am great" I said I hadn't realized I was spacing out. Again. I should stop doing that.

"Okay…whatever you say." She said staring ahead. She obviously thought I was acting weird today. But oh well. What's new?

We sat there in silence for about ten minutes. The I couldn't take it. I didn't want to listen to the thoughts inside my head. I needed something productive to do. Well not me. Just my mind.

"Namine?" I asked facing her.

"Yeah?" She asked turning to me as well.

"Are you going to swim at the beach?" I asked her. It was a stupid question but it was the first thing I could think of.

"No I don't like swimming" Namine exclaimed "I brought my sketchbook, that way I could sit on the beach and draw"

"Oh, Why don't you like swimming?" I asked pressing on with the conversation.

"I Don't know really. I've almost drown a couple times when I was little. Maybe I am just afraid of the water, It scares me even though I don't like to admit it" She explained to me with ease

"What about you? She asked

"Of course I love the water." I said motioning to the bag next to me with my towel and swimsuit in it.

"It's really pretty but I don't know it just scares me." Namine said

"Well if you want I'll sit on the beach with you for a bit ." I said trying to be nice.

"It's fine Roxas already said he would, so you can swim." She said, Namine was always so nice, to pretty much everyone even Sifer's gang. Well I was too. I actually never said anything to them even if they'd thrown rude comments at me. I guess I was to afraid Like Namine and water _afraid_. That's when I felt like a chicken, If Kairi could stand up to them I could to! Couldn't I? Apparently not.

I hadn't noticed the train come to a stop until Namine patted me on the shoulder shaking me from my trance "Hey Olette the train stopped." She said. I turned to face her "Oh sorry." I replied grabbing my bag next to me, We stood up walking towered the nearest exit which involved a bit of pushing and shoving to get through the door. When we got out our friends were waiting for us just outside the train by the bored of times. We walked over to them silently "Geese what took you guys so long?" Kairi said She had her wait shifted to one side and she was tapping her foot impatiently. "Sorry Kairi" Namine mumbled Rushing to Roxas's Side. We walked together down to the beach. I walked kind of alone though looking at the ground. I was still kind of afraid to talk to Hayner. Wow I thought I had no confidence in my self whatsoever. That made me kind of angry.

"Hey?" A familiar voice said I looked up to see who it was and of course it was Hayner. Who else would it be. I looked up smiling at him stupidly. "You do that a lot Don't you?" He said. I looked at him confused. He smiled " space out ." He said explaining.

"Oh yeah I guess so." I replied

"You alright?" He asked with a hint of concern in his tone

"Mhm." I mumbled smiling. I was now glad that he was talking to me it made things a bit easier now I would have someone to hang out with. Not only that but I liked Hayner He was a good friends to me. As I have already explained before.

"Okay." He replied to me unconvinced. I guess he didn't want to push it and further because he changed the subject. "Are you going swimming this time?" He asked looking straight ahead.

"Of course!" I said in a high pitched voice it made both him and I laugh, Kairi was beginning to steal glances at us. I wondered if se was thinking the same thing that I was thinking. Hayner had begun to realize that everything with me was okay. We had finally got to the beach where the girls and boys separated into their own little changing rooms. Of course Namine found the best spot on the beach to start sketching the sunset as soon as it came, Until then she would sketch the tree she was sitting next to.

"So…" Kairi said as soon as we were inside the girls changing room. I could feel a wave of embarrassment coming on, I knew where this conversation would lead.


End file.
